Found At Sea- Larry Stylinson
by Samaiam1000
Summary: Harry Styles couldn't wait to be king, he spent all his days training and studying hard. He was the perfect example of.. well.. perfection. He was a good kid; Neat, Polite, Followed the rules. He was shiny. Louis Tomlinson liked shiny things.. most pirates do. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY ITSELF.
1. prologue

Harry would be lying if he ever told you that he was nervous to be the leader of his country. Well, soon-to-be his country.

"A few more months," was the only thing you could get from him in the morning. The only thing he talked about when half his brain was still dreaming.  
Harry was excited. More than excited and more than ecstatic. See, the only thing Harry has ever done his whole life, was study for this. He practiced and studied and learned. He wanted to know everything about being a king and how to be one.

He studied the past, present and future of it all and when he turned fourteen.. Harry realized there wasn't anything else for him to learn. He already memorized it all, learned about all the past kings and every move they made down to the last breathe. He talked about them like he knew them, hell he sounded like they we're old college buddies. Harry was a fourteen year old boy who had never even been inside a college.

So when he turned fifteen, he started mapping. He mapped and calculated everything. He drew exquisite maps and directions, from things like "How to get from the bathroom to the Kitchen," to much bigger things like, "How to get from The Red Sea to The Caribbean." Along the way he grew quite a talent for drawing, and a much better one for calculating and math.

Now, Harry was almost eighteen years old (three months, 2 days, 13 hours and 32 minutes according to Harry) and on that first day of February at 12:30pm Harry would be crowned King of England.

Harry wished nothing more to be just like his father, who was one of the greatest men you'd ever have the pleasure of meeting. King Jack. A kind-hearted man who did nothing but please those who were his people and those who weren't. He thrived to be a great man, one who you could like and get on with but at the same time, respect and obey. He met his goals with ease, as everyone loved him, even those who defied him.

I think the rebels and the pirates loved their King so much because the King used to be a pirate not too long ago. They envied him and cherished him but most importantly; they respected him.

It was about twenty-five years ago when King Jack was Captain Jack, and sure you should've called him Captain Styles but he never was one for higher judgment.

He wasn't the biggest pirate out there and he defiantly wasn't the worst. No that was Pirate Tomlinson, the most feared pirate of the entire seven seas.  
Harry loved his mother too, she was a cross woman who got what she wanted and if she didn't, you we're in trouble. He didn't adore her and he didn't enjoy her as much as most boys do with their mothers but no one really did. She was a bitter woman, she wanted nothing but power and control. Anne. Anne Styles was the most feared and least liked women in England, if not ever.

Least to say she hates how often her son reminded her of his crowning because then she couldn't be queen anymore. That meant no more power and that didn't do for Anne. But the thing she hates the most.. Was Harry himself.

Harry with his vast knowledge of everything, Harry with his accomplishments

and hardship. Harry Harry Harry. Don't get her wrong, she was proud that she had created such a scholar. Anne loved power more than her son. Her son had the ability to take away her power, and that is what she hates most.

Harry's best friend in the entire world, or maybe his only friend, was Niall Horan. Niall was a spunky, energetic kid who basically just loved to get drunk, eat and fight. He was on the fencing team, then on the combat team and lastly on the dueling team. He loved a blood bath here or there and he loved them even more with brown venom piercing his veins.

Niall got kicked out of his home when he was little and Harry took him in. Niall had the room in between Harry's and Gemma's (harry's sister). He was really just like a brother to Harry and Niall protected him like one.

Louis had always been such a simple minded soul, never really gave a care as to what was going on or what was at stake. He almost always wore his signature crinkled smile and his feathered hat.

His crew members always joked with him, only on a good day of course, that he was much similar to Peter Pan.

However, on a bad day.. Louis was absolute hell. He barked his orders at the nearest ear that would listen and smirk when they flinched in pain. He wouldn't take shit from anybody and his entire crew knew it.

They all behaved for Louis even on a good day, because Louis was like a time-bomb. You have to be careful.

Louis' crew consisted of over twenty men but the most important of them all were six lucky pirates.

Louis' right hand man was Liam Payne, a snark-y dick who didn't take your shit no matter who you were. Liam was like a battle shield. He is protective, reliant, and steady, he is always useful and hardly ever pained.

However Liam had two flaws.. One; Liam _loved_ to kill. He was in love with the red hue of human blood, and his favorite music was the screams of pain of his latest victim. Second, Liam was a slut. Liam fucked and sucked just about any moving life form that crossed his path or didn't cross his path.

He had probably fucked the entire crew about four times, excluding Louis, and he was currently making his fifth round.

Louis' left hand man was Zayn, a peaceful and lazy bum. Don't get me wrong; you get him fired up and you'll see the scariest raging lunatic you've ever laid eyes on. But Zayn would much rather be smoking pot than anything else in life.

Zayn was probably the only man on Louis' ship that got away with doing nothing . Most days he just sat and smoked a joint while watching the ship members work the deck as Louis barked at them.

Louis had always been a pirate for as long as his brain could go back. His father, Captain Tomlinson, used to be the worst pirate known to the Seven Seas. Not a soul didn't fear the sound of his name and that was just how his father liked it.

Captain Tomlinson died in a battle against Captain Jack Styles once in 1988 and after that Captain Jack retired from the Pirate's life and became the King of England. How he did it, escaped Louis' mind but he sure wanted to know.

Louis refused to carry on His father's pirate name and made his a simple "Captain Lou" and it seemed to fit. Not too tough but not too hug-able either.

Louis sailed his own ship that he built himself in 1997 and named, One Direction.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE!


	2. Chapter 1

Harry had always loved dinner parties, with the posh guests and sparkling champagne. Beautiful women dressed in fine gowns that showed just the right amount of skin. However Harry never admired the women or the gowns or the creamy skin like most boys his age.

He mostly paid attention to what the beautiful women were discussing. No, not the swanky girls who were there to impress Harry or drink wine but the older women. The ones who attended dinner parties to actually talking about what they're there for. The ones his mom talked to about politics and things they thought could help the country.

He listened to their ideas and comments and stored them away in a filing cabinet in his brain that was labeled, "When I'm King."

Harry didn't really converse with the men who attended his parties though, because as important as their opinions were, Harry couldn't concentrate around them. If his father started a conversation with Harry and one of the boys, Harry would get all stutter-y and he would fall over his words. Instead of processing their valuable opinions, he'd be processing their lips or their hands. They way their newly fitted suits clung to their skin and bulging muscles.

Harry's sexuality was never really a secret, but he never actually told anyone that he was gay. People kind of already knew by the way Harry carried himself and the way he interacted with certain people. He had a way with women where you could flirt with him and he'd flirt back, but if you looked into his eyes; you saw pressure, scrutiny, and the uncomfortable-ness of his situation.

If you were a man and you flirted with Harry; he got nervous and blushy. He would flirt back but in a much more, "I like you" way than if you were a girl it was, "I won't be talking to you tomorrow." With men he was always star-struck and doe-eyed.

At this dinner party he was at now, Harry felt even more pressure than usual with the women. Harry was trying to get in as much tips and ideas as his could but he kept being bombarded by flirtatious, drunk girls who were in hopes Harry would take them home.

Most of them convinced they could change Harry's sexuality, and the rest were convinced Harry would pick them to be the next queen.

See that is what this party was traditionally for, when the prince was about to take crown, they threw a gala for the King-To-Be to socialize with women who were interested in being the next queen.

With his crowing only a few months away, most suitors would've found their queen ages ago. Harry didn't need a queen though.

His father didn't mind that he preferred men or that there wouldn't be a new queen. Harry told his parents that his mom could continue if she wished or his sister, Gemma, could do it, but King Jack said it would be highly inappropriate.

"Harry, You don't need a women by your side to run your country. You're plenty perfect by your own. But.. if somewhere down the road, you find a lovely young man who you wish to marry.. he can be your queen. Or King number two. Which ever he prefers, and I will love him unconditionally and the kingdom will praise him as much as they do you." King Jack had beamed the day Harry offered to find a beard for the new queen.

Harry smiled, tears in his eyes, and kissed his father on his cheek. Then Harry did a very childish jig and hugged his father tightly.

Harry's mother on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with her son's sexuality. She said he couldn't be king without a queen, no man could.

But what hurt the most..

Is when Queen Anne told her own son that a gay man could never earn the respect of his own kingdom, no matter how hard he tried.

None the less, all the ladies and all the men adored Harry. They thought Harry was gorgeous and lovely, as he was. Whether you were gay, lesbian, straight.. you thought Harry Styles was gorgeous..

And you wanted him.

The sea waters were rough that particular evening, but Captain Lou (Or Captain Tommo) was in the best mood the crew had ever seen him. They were almost to his hometown, England Manchester, where his foul plan would be set in motion.

Louis couldn't wait and his crew knew what had Louis in such a happy spirit. Some dared to make jokes at him while others just smiled everytime he giggled in delight.

See Louis was on the prowl, for the boy he was in love with. He spent four years waiting for this plan and in one hour it would be come a reality.

Louis spent four years stalking and learning everything there was to know about the boy. Watched him from afar, and admired him, adored him, loved him.

He didn't mean to fall in love with him, quite to opposite actually, he was set out to kill him. Some where along the lines of plotting how to ripe out his heart, he was figuring out ways to win his heart.

Whenever he saw the man with another boy. he grew jealous, and those were the worst weeks for the crew.

Louis loved to see the boy flirt with women because he would squirm and try to seem interested in them, but he always failed. However, those days were still pretty bad for the crew because louis wanted to be able to flirt with the boy too.

Zayn frequently watched the by with Louis so much Louis had begun to fear that Zayn had fallen in love with the curly locks too. But one month, while Louis and Zayn watched the boy, Louis would watch Zayn stare until he realized Zayn wasn't even looking at the magnificent boy. He didn't even know what he looked like, Zayn had eyes for his best friend.

Which was what lead the ship to where iy was now, docking in the Manchester port in England. Because after four years, Louis was finally going to meet the boy he was in love with.

_Louis was going to kidnap Prince Harry Styles._


	3. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Louis walked out of the head cabin in the ship looking quite dapper in his new black suit and pink dotted bow-tie. He would be attending the king and queen's royal ball tonight, the one held for their son, Harry, in honor of his upcoming royal crowning.

The royal ball was usually where fine women in over-priced gowns presented themselves to Harry in hope he'd ask them to dance. They'd curtsy and he'd bow, if he interested he'd ask them to dance. If not, he'd bow and give a polite, sympathetic smile.

Seeing as Harry's sexuality didn't bow that way, the ball was just to congratulate him and for King Jack to give his final dance to the kingdom.

Now don't give Louis that look, he had been there for a few weeks for very good reasons!

The first week the were there, he didn't want to seem too sudden. They had just gotten there after all, it would seem suspicious.

"Louis, we've been here for a week, when are you going to go? They've already had three parties during the week so don't try that one." Zayn had yelled at him exasperatedly.

"First, It's Captain Louis to you. Second, I am the Captain and when I feel it's time to start the plan, that's when it's time. Third, I am your Captain; you will not speak to me that way young man." Louis knew he was being a right twat and unreasonable, but he was so nervous to see Harry. Timing had to be perfect for this to work.

"Excuse you?" Zayn said raising an eyebrow, gaining some of the passing by crew member's attention. "How many times are you going to act like the fact that you're the Captain is an excuse that you're being a little prissy twat? I am your best friend, an equal to you and I won't be talked to like one of your servants, understand me? Now go chase your stupid boy toy down so we can fucking leave, we've been here far too long. _Captain_."

The second week wasn't right either because,

"Zayn we can't this week, you don't even get it. It's raining outside and that is bad on so many levels!" Louis shock his head as if he was disappointed Zayn couldn't see the obvious.

"Oh yeah? Explain." Zayn folded his arms over his broad chest, letting his joint hang out of his mouth lazily.

"Oh, well um.." He hadn't expected the request, he assumed Zayn would roll his eyes and walk away."Well first, rain is bad luck and we don't need any of that around here! And when I do finally capture him, I can't be slowed down by something as dumb as rain."

Well that time Zayn did roll him eyes and walk away.

The third week Zayn told him if he didn't go to the royal ball that week, he'd turn the ship around himself. So now Louis was currently on his well way to the stupid ball to capture this stupid prince his stupid self had stupidly fell for.

When he finally stepped onto the deck all he saw was his crew members gawking at him and Zayn smirking.

"You clean up nice Cap," Zayn said slapping him on the back with a wink. Louis knew he meant it literally, he usually didn't shower months, letting his long shaggy hair fall into naturally disgusting dreads. Which he covered with his leather beaded captain's hat, that had a worn pink scarf that once belonged to his father, going around the top and draping over the side.

He always had a scruffy beard and mustache and most days he reeked off alcohol and cigarettes, no one ever noticed; his entire crew smelt and looking just as dreadful.

Now Louis had a cleanly shaven face, which nobody had seen in five years due to his six inch beard that covered half of his face, covered in after shave. He had brushed his normally yellow teeth until the gms were bright red and now perfectly white. But the most shocking; his hair was all cut off.

His thirteen inches of awful dreads, now sat in the bin in his cabin, his hair now put into a short quiff slicked over with a thin layer of gel. He bathed, and scrubbed all of the dirt and make up off his face; now just settling for a light layer of black eyeliner on the waterline of his lids.

However Louis' did refuse to take out his face rings such as; septum, monroe, eyebrow, nostril and cheekbone. Other than that, it left Louis looking completely sexy and charming.

"If you weren't my captain or my best friend i'd fuck you in a heart beat," Liam said stuttering a bit.

"I don't look too posh or debonair?" Louis said, flattening out his pants.

"Dashing," "Perfect!" "Fuckable," His crew shouted out at him all at once.

"Maybe you should leave the piercing though Lou.." Zayn commented obstinately.

"Maybe you should shut your god damn mouth Malik!"

* * *

Getting into the venue was incredibly easy seeing as the event was for the entire kingdom and Louis didn't look like himself, The Wanted Criminal.

Louis looked outstanding, and nobody would judge such a handsome character for his choice is facial piercings or thinly rimmed eyes. They saw him for his bright blue eyes and white smile, little did they know that his personality was something to be feared and killed for.

Their thought process really astounded Louis some days, how could it not though, Louis knew he saw what was wrong with people while others saw everything perfect. Louis would see your flaws and everything that stuck out.

However, not in your looks.

Louis saw your ugly personality right off the bat.

Clueless.

Careless.

Prat.

And then there was Harry, who Louis hated most of all. Because Harry was everything good. Harry was everything Louis knew humanity was supposed to be, and all Louis wanted to do was reck that. He wanted to tear Harry up and make him the most stellar badass you've ever seen.

He wanted Harry to be the second most wanted pirate in the world, and that was his mission. His next incredible adventure.

'And maybe it won't be that hard..' Louis thought once he felt those perfectly green eyes scanning him up and down from across the room.

He flickered his eyes to where the prince stood awkwardly, and gave him a dashing smile, baring his teeth only when he saw Harry's eyes cast downward and a faint pink cover his cheeks.

Harry looked back up at Louis and smiled, the pink growing into a deep red as Louis waved his fingers delicately. And I guess he took that as a 'go for it,' because there was Harry, making his way over to Louis.

"Hello there, I'm Harry Styles." Harry said with a sudden confidence, and an outstretched hand.

"I hadn't noticed, I'm only attending a ball held in your honor." Louis winked, shaking Harry's warm hand with a comforting grip. Not too strong and not too weak.

Harry blushed, a small giggle escaping his red lips. Louis would be lying if he said his eyes didn't light up as soon as the high-pitched sound reached his ears.

"Right.. Are you having any fun? I personally think it's a very boring night so far," Harry said as if it was the biggest secret he had ever admitted.

Louis laughed and patted Harry's shoulder, "Wouldn't know. Literally just stepped inside. I think it's kind of hilarious that they have a ball for you even though you aren't looking for a maiden or a queen. I personally thought you were quite the catch when you offered for your sister to run too,"

Louis shoved his hands into his pockets as Harry's eyes lit up at the compliments he was given.

"You're the first person that told me that was a good idea.. I just keep being told it sounded like incest." He gave a slightly nervous chuckle as if he hasn't sure it was an okay thing to say.

However his face brightened as soon as he saw Louis' eyes scrunch in a happy heap of laugh lines, his high pitched laughter filling Harry's ears happily.

"It's quite ballsy to admit that to a stranger you just met, i could be a lunatic or a pirate."

"It's quite ballsy to show up to a royal event in facial piercings and eyeliner. But i quite like pirates.. and your piercings. Your eyeliner isn't too bad either," harry winked and it was Louis' turn to blush.

He instantly regretted it in turn as he knew Zayn and Liam were watching him and Harry, he was just glad he had refused to microphone chip that had wanted to hook up.

"Aye Mate, who's this attractive lad?" A deeply irish voice said from behind Harry, making both of them jump. Louis instantly recognized Niall from his four years of seeing the blonde lad.

"Louis Tomlinson, and you?" he offered an outstretched hand which Niall took happily.

"Niall Horan!"

"You meet him and you're already telling him your name. I still hadn't gotten it!" Harry said gesturing an accusing finger at Niall, making Louis flush a pink shade and winked.

"It's the accent, sorry babe." He gave Harry's arm a squeeze and smiled at Niall.


	4. Chapter 3

Saying Harry was attractive was an understatement. Well to Louis.

After spending four year pining after him and making all of his crew members hear him gush about how sickly cute Harry was, It started to annoy some of his mates. By some, I mean Zayn.

"I bet that when you meet him in person, he won't look half as good as his does on your stupid screen." Zayn has pointed out stupidly one groggy morning. All Liam had to say was that_ he was just lucky Louis had just woken up or else you wouldn't have any nads left._

But now Harry and Louis- With the occational side talk with Niall, not that they minded, Louis liked Niall. He might as well be nice to him anyways if this is going to go anywhere.- Had spent over three hours together, talking, dancing, _drinking_.

God Louis didn't know how much him or Harry had drank, but he knew two things. One, Harry Definitely had more than he had. Two, Harry was way hotter than the Harry on his screen.

"Do you want-t to dance.. some where else?" Harry slurred hotly into Louis' ear, voice low and teasing.

"What to you mean, Hazza?" Louis giggled at the nickname he came up with sometime earlier.

Harry winked and grabbed Louis' fingers with his free hand, as his other one was wrapped around Louis' waist from dancing drunkenly. Louis blushed furiously and nodded maybe a little too excitedly but Harry was too drunk and too smitten to care.

Harry led Louis up maybe four flights of stairs, only to earn cat calls for Niall and a brown haired boy when they had reached the second. _Shut up you stoopid bugger_ Harry had called down at him idiotically, earning a few glances from on party-goers.

Louis blushed like a mad man the entire way up, five percent because Harry's house guests knew Harry wanted to spend time with Louis of all people. Twenty because Harry had intertwined their fingers on the way up stairs. Seventy-Five percent because he knew what was going to happen and he knew half his ship was watching him.

This would be awkward later on..

* * *

"Harry.." Louis breathed heavily against Harry's shoulder, both out of breath and decked out in full on bliss.

"Yeah Louis?" Harry murmured in his hair, sounding half asleep.

"Am I just another one night stand?"

"Not if you give me your number,"

"Not if i don't have a phone,"

"Playing hard to get?" Harry mused, giggling slightly.

"No I literally don't have a phone," Louis and Harry both started barking laughter.

"Right, well I guess i'll have to kidnap you." Harry smiled and kissed Louis' nose, which Louis happily cuddled into.

"Mmm, not if I kidnap you first baby."

"Mm, deal." Harry sighed dozing off with his arm wrapped around Louis shoulders and waist and Louis curled into his side, an arm draped across Harry's chest. And for a moment Louis felt wrong.

He could've done this on his own. He didn't have to fucking kidnap to lad, Harry actually liked him without forced and that was obviously showed when Harry fucked him into oblivion and sucked Louis' dick but still.

Louis felt bad and as he made the signal at the camera where he knew Zayn and Liam had watched him have sex with motherfucking Harry Edward Styles; he hoped they weren't watching. He hoped he could get up in the morning here in Harry's castle where he knew Harry would make him eggs and toast in the morning kiss his nose and his cheeks when he came down stairs.

He knew Niall would be there to mush about what horny fucks they were and how cute they would be as an actual couple. He knew he could have stayed there, with Harry and marry the fucking lad and be happily ever after and all the good mumbo gumbo.

But he was Louis Tomlinson, and he had to be a difficult shit.. so he was going to kidnap him, his best friend, and take him to his god damn pirate ship where Harry would regret every kiss, every thrust and every suck and want to vomit himself.

And he knew they had watched and he knew, he knew, he knew... but he wished he didn't.

* * *

Harry woke up to the most erotic feeling, he felt like his head would cave into itself, yes a usual hangover. But he couldn't deny there was a rocking motion, yelling, He felt like he'd vomit all over his bed and then his poor maid's would have to clean it. Harry wasn't one to put anyone to work so he opted to try and open his eyes.

It was bright, normal. It was comfortable, normal. It was warm, normal. It was heavy, strange. He stretched out his limbs only to find a body clinging to his like a kitten. He looked down and remembered the Doncaster lad he had met from last night, man what a catch. The guy really was sex on legs.

He remembered how he had nick named him Loubear and he frowned at all the foolish drunk things he had said to Louis.

He smiled at the kitten face Louis had when he was asleep, when he was awake and he didn't have eyeliner smudged across his cheeks; he looked like sex. When he was asleep with his facial piercings removes, his eyeliner smeared and his nose scrunched he looked very similar to a cat, a small, fluffy lovable cat.

Harry looked around the room and that was when panic set in. He wasn't in his room.

He wasn't even sure if he was in a room, aside from the bed and the dresser and the large desk in the corner, you'd think it was a cellar. As he shifted around in bed, trying to look around, Louis stirred against his chest, nuzzling his nose against his warm skin.

If he wasn't freaked out right now, he'd probably think it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Louis?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Mmm..?" Louis rubbed his cheek on his chest again; squeezing his arms that were wrapped up in Harry's stomach.

"Where am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why am I not in my room?"

"I told you I'd kidnap you first didn't I?"

"What?!" Harry asked in a startled voice, not sure if Louis was joking or not.

"Problem baby?"


End file.
